


Leather Jacket and a smile

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Spying, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Ms Warren does not make it a habit of interfering with the lives of her students. Especially not their love lives.But what she sees on that regular Tuesday morning makes her stop in her tracks for a moment.





	Leather Jacket and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I haven't actually seen spiderman: homecoming, so sorry if this is all out of character. 
> 
> If you've read the tags you already know this, but this features a relationship between Peter and Bucky, where one is underage and the other is not. If that's not something you'd like to read, feel free to move on.

Ms Warren, she's proud to say, does not make it a habit of interfering with the lives of her students. Especially not their love lives. In fact, she tries her hardest to stay as far away as she's capable. It's none of her damn business, after all.

But what she sees on that regular Tuesday morning, next to the closed down kebab shop that somehow couldn't survive located only a few steps away from a building full of perpetually hungry teenagers makes her stop in her tracks.

Well, to be fair, the closed down kebab shop that couldn't survive next to a fricking high school where the students frequently complain about the cafeteria food would be enough to make anyone stop in their tracks.

The kebab shop is not what ms Warren is focused on, though. No, she's a little more interested in - and horrified at - the pair cuddled up next to the kebab shop. Because one of them is her decidedly underage student while the other one is decidedly neither. Peter Parker, who just yesterday sat yawning in the back of her classroom next to his best friend, is now, in front of Ms Warren's very eyes, wrapped into the arms of a man who looks like he could've - maybe - fit into a high school classroom some ten years ago.

Edging closer, Ms Warren let's her eyes roam over the pair. Peter looks the same as he's always done for as long as she's known him, with the exception of what looks like a hickey on his neck - and oh god, she should really leave, shouldn't she? She's always made a point of not getting involved in her students lives unless it's something extremely serious and damaging going on. Yeah, she should leave and not get caught ogling like some creep.

As she makes to turn away though, she sees Peter's companion lift his hand to touch the younger boy's cheek and oh my god that's a hand made out of metal. To be fair, Ms Warren tells herself as she returns her attention to the pair with vigor, this could be both a serious and a damaging situation. What kind of man dates a teenager, anyway?

Peter's _friend_ or whatever he is, is a man somewhere in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. There's stubble on his face and his longish brown hair looks like it's in serious need of a wash. He's wearing a leather jacket that looks like it's going to fall apart anytime, that's how well worn it is. And his hand - that is made of metal, fucking metal - glints in the cold December sunlight as he cups Peter's chin to bring the younger boy's face to meet his own in what Ms Warren would describe as one seriously filthy kiss.

This is so wrong.

"Happy anniversary," the older man says in a way that feels too intimate for Ms Warren to hear. He says it like it's meant for Peter's ears only and nobody else.

"I'll see you tonight, okay? At eight, sharp. Don't be late."

"Yeah, you've said that," counters Peter, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "And I won't, trust me."

Ms Warren wonders if there's a warning hidden in those words even if they sounded playful. She wonders if Peter feels the need to placate his boyfriend, if he feels he needs to earn his approval. That's not uncommon, she knows, in these kinds of relationships, where the parties involved are all in different stages in life. They should be, at least.

"Don't get sidetracked, is what I mean," says the boyfriend, just loud enough for Ms Warren to hear where she's hovering behind a lamppost. She's never seen Peter look fondly at someone - she doesn't pay that close attention to any of her students, that'd be weird - but the way he looks at the older man is decidedly fond. He's really infatuated, she realizes. Totally in love, hook, line and sinker. Looking back over the course of the school year, Ms Warren can actually believe it. She hasn't heard Peter say a stray word about his ' _hot, older, scary boyfriend,'_ in that same way some of her other students talk about their significant others, like having an older boyfriend makes you that much cooler and more experienced. In Ms Warren's experience, teenagers in love have a tendency to gush and ramble on and on about their partners, but Peter has not said one word as far as she's aware. It might sound dumb, but that drives it home for her. Peter is, and it's not just because of the look on his face as he stares at the older man, in love with his partner. He's not with him for status or popularity, or easy access to alcohol or any of those other shallow reasons one might pursue a relationship with a person on the wrong side of twenty. He cares enough about the older man to realize that speaking about his _'hotter than hell, old enough to buy alcohol without getting carded'_ boyfriend within earshot of teachers or other adults might get them both in trouble. Especially the boyfriend.

"I know," Peter says in response to his boyfriend's clarification. "As long as everybody stays on their best behavior."

"As long as everybody's on their best behavior," the boyfriend parrots back before twisting out of Peter's grip around his neck. "That'll happen. You'll be late," he adds.

"No, I won't-" Peter begins, but is cut off. "I meant for school, kid,"

"Oh. Oh, shit. I gotta go."

Oh, thinks Ms Warren. She's been standing around, snooping for the better part of fifteen minutes and if she doesn't hurry, she'll be late to her own lesson. As Peter bends down to pick up the knapsack that's laying on the ground next to his feet, Ms Warren picks up her pace to slip past the couple without them noticing her.

It begins to snow as Ms Warren comes closer to the school, big, wet flakes that melt before they hit the ground, so she takes a quick detour to the staff room, where she hangs up her coat and gets the worst of the melting flakes out of her hair.

When she enters her classroom 10 minutes later, just in time for the lesson to begin, Peter Parker is sat at the back of the room, wearing a too large leather jacket and a smile.

 


End file.
